Chloe Swan
by SweetPotatoPie0405
Summary: Older sister Chloe Swan come to Forks, Wa to both support her sister and go back to her beloved home. As she settles in, her sister starts keeping things from her and acting just a little odd. Meanwhile, Chloe herself is getting lost in her own heritage and learning that their family might not be what it appeared. -Everything is a work in progress as I'm getting back into writing-
1. Chapter 1

**Just testing the waters again. It's been forever since I have written anything, my husband encouraged me to just jump in and start something. While this is an OC kind of thing, I'm carving her own path into it. I own only Chloe, Twilight and it's world do not belong to me. **

* * *

I knew we were landing before the pilot announced we were landing. I could feel the plane begin its descent. There was a ping from the speakers above before the pilot began to speak.

"Please fasten your turn off your small devices and stow them away, bring your chairs into an upright…."

The flight attendants began calmly and orderly coming through the aisle with last minute trash bags and reminders for people to put their seats or trays up. I took a deep breath and glanced out the window. Still far too high up for my liking.

I felt a reassuring squeeze and looked to my left. My sister offered a reassuring smile. "We'll be off soon." She knew I hated flying.

We were warned it might be rough as we flew down into the clouds. The turbulence wasn't too bad, but it still made my heart leap into my throat and grasp the seats. I closed my eyes and pressed my head into the seat, telling myself over and over that it was going to be fine. This was the last flight and then we would be done.

It took entirely too long to stroll up to the gate. During that time, I worried my lip and jiggled my leg as I anxiously waited in my assigned seating. I was quick to gather my carry on and reined myself in from pushing past everyone in front of me to get off the plane and leaving Isabella behind.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to my sister, who seemed more resigned and depressed than ever. I reached out to her hand, bringing her closer to me. "C'mon, this will be fun!" I tried to encourage her.

I was so excited to be back home, but I'm pretty sure she saw this as an exile. She left home when she was younger, she honestly was more like our mom than she realized. I followed when I began to hear about our mom's lifestyle and worried about my sister's mental health. I didn't want her taking care of our mom all by herself, so I left to help.

Our mom wanted to go traveling with Phil, our stepdad, and Bella decided she wanted to go live with our dad so she could. I was all too eager to go back, having missed my friends and tired of the desert heat. I was certain, though she never voiced it to me, that she really didn't want to be here at all.

We took turns watching over our carry on so each of us could go to the bathroom and then headed through all the souvenir and last-minute traveling gear shops toward baggage pick up. My eyes scanned the shelves and stores, I found them cool and I loved some of the figurines they had.

"Oh! Bella look at this one!" I derailed us, dragging her to look at the window of one souvenir shop that had various types of moose, deer, wolves, and bears. It was centered around native American things like a proper tourist trap.

"Chloe, Charlie's waiting for us. We already spent enough time in the bathrooms." She had irritation in her voice. This wasn't the first time I dragged us to the shops, I had been just as excited at the Seattle airport too.

"But look, it's a little wolf!" I pointed out the small wolf statue with wolf pups surrounding it, all howling. Near it was another with three horses appearing to be up on a mountain side, their manes carefully crafted to show wind pulling at it. As overpriced as it may have been, but they looked to be beautifully crafted.

She was not amused. I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Alight, alright, let's go."

We navigated our way to baggage claim easily and had no problem finding our carousel. The airport was significantly smaller than the phoenix and Seattle airports.

I was the first to spot Charlie, I would know our dad anywhere. I whirled around upon first sighting and squealing with delight like a child. "Daddy!" I exclaimed, pouncing on him and giving him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around me, seemingly a little flustered.

"Hey, kid." I heard the grin in his voice. He was happy to see me too, but he wasn't going to be jumping around like me. He was much quieter, like Bella. Probably was a little embarrassed with any heads that turned from my outburst. "Hey Bella." He said as I pulled away. Their hug was much quieter, if a little awkward. Yup, that's my socially awkward people. I smiled fondly at them, but my attention was quickly taken by the sounds of suitcases coming down from the ramp onto the carousel.

As we walked to the parking deck, I was quick to call shotgun. Both because I didn't want to be in the back of a police cruiser and because I didn't want Bella to be pressured into making conversation. We piled in and Charlie began the drive home. I updated him on what I had been up to, what I was deciding to do for college. I hadn't really decided what, other than basic college classes for a general college degree.

He had gone to my graduation the spring before, but we hadn't really talked much since then. I caught him up on what I could for Bella, she spoke up when needed, but for the most part after that it was a pretty quiet car ride. It was a comfortable quiet and I quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the anxiety of flying.

I was woken up when we got there, and I lay my eyes upon what I deemed a rickety rust bucket. "Is someone here?" I questioned, not entirely feeling up for company.

"That, is our new car." Bella announced, helping grab my things from the floorboard.

"That _thing_?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Dad bought it for us." She simple stated, though her eyes had a warning look to be nice. "He bought it from the Blacks so we could use it."

"Okay, but I'm still buying a car." I folded my arms across my chest, eyeing the truck suspiciously.

Charlie overheard and came over, worried I would hurt his feelings and not wanting the wrath of my sister for not watching my mouth I said, "It's not that it isn't great, but I will need a car while she's at school and I'm working."

"I figured, but I thought you could share it until we could find another." He agreed with me, not at all bothered like I was afraid he would be. "But the truck runs great, so don't be looking at it like that Chloe." Ah, there it was. "Approved by my favorite mechanic." He chuckled and then got to work bringing in our suitcases.

I wondered who, but then I realized if he got it from the Black, it was probably Jacob. I eyed it warily as I grabbed my suitcase. Hopefully he'd grown into a better mechanic sense I was last here.

I took a moment behind Charlie and Bella, breathing in the scent of the wet, cold January air. It probably wasn't any colder than fifty degrees and chilly compared to Phoenix. It began to sprinkle. My heart felt happy, I was home.

"Chloe?" Bella asked, coming back on the porch. She made a look of disgust before saying, "It's starting to rain. Come in here before you get sick." She grumbled at me, coming to drag my suitcase since I wasn't exactly picking up my pace.

"You don't get sick from rain, Bella." I rolled my eyes as we entered the house. It seemed to look just how I left it years ago. "I missed this." I sighed. She looked concerned for a second, watching me.

Before either of us could say anything, Charlie came to the top of the stairs. "Bella, I set your suitcase in your room, Chloe do you need some help?" He asked, though he didn't really give me a decision as he came down to gather it from me.

For the rest of the day all three of us went our separate ways. I left Bella to mourn the loss of the sun and I set up my old room. Originally it was once been an office and Bella and I had shared a room, but one summer Bella and I got into a fight and refused to be in the same room. As oldest, I demanded I have my own room. I can't remember what the fight was even about, but we had refused to talk to each other for four whole days before we finally came around and my temper left me. During that time, though, my dad had cleared out his office and gave it to me as a room. I didn't mind that it was smaller, it was my own space. Even after the fight, I preferred my own space from then on.

It was smaller for a room, but it could hold a full sized bed, a desk, and a couple book cases. The walls were painted a light tan color and covered with posters of wolves and popular bands I used to love as a kid. My own terrible paintings hung on the wall or digital paints I had purchased from artists I followed. The only thing I planned to keep up and was still proud of, was my photography.

I set my laptop on my desk and began to fill my closet with my clothes. Inside was a small dresser fitted perfectly into the closet. I didn't bother job hunting right now, but instead chose to take a nap until dinner. The flights over had exhausted me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to YaleAceBella12 for your review! I do intend to keep writing. I have some more written out that I'm editing and added, but it will be a once a week update right now, so keep looking out for me towards the end of each week!**

* * *

The following morning, I was up before anyone else. I was an early riser and was used to getting the day set up for Renee and Bella. Bella and I had a system, I would make breakfast and she would make dinner. I started up the coffee and opened the fridge. I wasn't surprised that there wasn't much, but he had staple items like eggs and bacon. I began setting pans out and preparing the eggs and bacon while putting bread in the toaster for toast.

A sleepy-eyed Bella made her way into the kitchen. She looked like she hadn't slept well at all. We quietly prepared breakfast. She set the table and I buttered the toast.

Charlie came down and looked startled and I wondered if for a second he thought he had dreamed that he had brought his daughters home. "Thank you for breakfast." He said appreciatively.

"Your welcome." I smiled brightly, apparently the only one that was wide awake.

We all sat down and quietly ate. There wasn't much to talk about, all of us lost in thought on the day to come. I worriedly glanced at Bella, she was picking at her eggs and no doubt nervous about school.

Charlie had to leave for work first and wished Bella good luck on her first day and thanked me again for breakfast.

We started to clear the table when I told Bella to sit and think of what she wanted from the store and write it in my notebook. I explained that there wasn't a lot and asked to write whatever she wanted to make for dinner for the next few nights.

"Have you checked the cabinets?" Bella asked.

I paused for a moment and then began opening and closing the cabinets, taking inventory.

"Yikes." Bella's eyes widened and she started jotting down more items. "You think he frequented that diner we ate at last night?"

"They seemed pretty familiar with him." Though, this was a small town and he was the chief so of course they would be familiar. "Small town aside, he lived alone and probably didn't need to cook too much."

I sat down in a chair at the table and took a breather, looking at the yellow cabinets. They were a little cringey, if only because I disliked yellow. "I might repaint the cabinets."

"I don't know, I kind of like them." Bella said, observing them as well.

I gave her dubious look with my lips pressed together. "Bella, it looks like mustard was smeared all over the cabinets."

I heard her snort and knew I achieved getting her to smile. "Okay, but do I get some input on the paint color?"

"I'll grab some color pallets when I look at the price of the paint and we can decide." I promised.

Bella glanced at the time on the microwave, "Should I leave now?" She wondered.

"It's always better to be early." I assured.

The drive to Forks High was quick. It was easy to find; it was just off the main road. I parked in front of what appeared to be the office building. It was still early, so I killed the truck engine and lingered. I got out and leaned on the car door, looking around the school grounds. I had never made it to Forks High School, but I went to elementary school and middle school here. I visited once or twice for events and had looked forward to going. Briefly, I wondered what it would have been like to have gone.

"So," Bella's voice caught my attention. "It looks like my first class is English." She paused, watching me. "Are you okay?"

"I am. I was just wondering what it would have been like if I stayed and had gone here."

We were quiet for a moment. "Well, I know if you hadn't come to Phoenix, we would have missed out on each other." She thought for a moment, then added, "And you would have missed meeting Phill."

"I'm not sure if that's a pro or con." I interjected.

She laughed, "Chloe!"

"What! I mean yeah he's not too bad a guy." I shrugged. Honestly, I hadn't really made a real opinion on him, but he did take care of our mother.

"I do wish you were younger, though. Maybe then we would be tackling this together." I could hear the disappointment in her voice. "You were always the more social one."

"You'll be fine!" I encouraged, bringing my arm around her shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. "You got this!"

We parted ways, her to find her first class and me to navigate the roads to the supermarket. While I probably could have remembered, it helped that the town was still small, and everything was all in one place. I parked the clunky truck and planned my attack.

The market itself hurt my soul a little. While there was fresher produce, there wasn't as big of a variety as there had been back in Phoenix. But I found everything I needed easily enough and went through the check out. Before leaving, I looked at the local ads to see if anyone had posted any jobs. There was one, the stable I had once taken lessons at, seemed to be hiring a stable hand. I took a picture of it with my phone and then headed back home.

After that, most of my day was uneventful. I sat in my room around my things, going through my books. I had left some in a box back in Phoenix since I couldn't have them all. I planned to eventually go down and get them or have mom send them.

I ran across one old, beaten book. It was set up like a dairy, but the content inside felt more like a fantasy novel. My mom knew nothing about it, it was my grandmother who had passed it down to me. She told me it belonged to her mother and wouldn't ever answer any of my questions about it.

The writing inside was from the point of view of a woman, though a name was never mentioned. I had read it from front to back and there was no clear ending, so I doubted the poorly written book would have been published. It had no title and the only author would be my great grandmother.

But the content itself…

I stared down at the book in my lap. The contents inside was the life of a newly shifted shapeshifter during the times my great grandmother lived in. Towards the end of it, it started to talk about vampires as well. But it was mostly of this woman and her experience with the supernatural.

I once asked my mom about the book and she told me she had never heard of the book and thought it was strange and suggested selling it or tossing it. But something about it made me keep it and had a permanent spot on my shelf.

An alarm went off, jolting me out of my thoughts. I set the journal on the bookcase and quickly gathered my phone, "I'm going to be late!"

* * *

I wasn't late, but I was stuck in the traffic that drove me insane. I creeped into the parking lot, the truck engine seeming more deafening now more than ever. I scowled darkly at the kids that didn't even appear to look, moodily wondering if I should rev the engine as they just blindly walked in front of me. I resisted laying on my horn another time when someone cut me off.

When I finally reached the pickup area, I dove across the seat and flung the passenger side door open, "Quick, let's get out of this hell hole!" I heard Bella snort as she set her bag down and climbed in.

A few moments later and we were safely on the highway headed home. Only then could I properly look at my exhausted sister. "How was school?" I asked, hoping she might open up a bit and maybe let me in on what had her so lost in thought.

She was quiet at first and I wondered if maybe she wasn't going to say anything at all. But then, "It was alright."

I nodded, accepting her answer. But I glanced over again knowing that there was more that could be said. We were almost home before she abruptly asked if she smelt weird.

"That's an odd question, but no, you don't."

She never elaborated, irritatingly enough, but I wouldn't press right now. I decided to give her some time and shrugged it off for now.

That night I sought out the cookies I had bought. I knew they were going to be needed. First days are always hard, no matter how you look at it. I didn't know for sure if this would work, but it's the best plan I had right now. I heated them in the microwave and poured a cup of milk, then began the trek upstairs to Bella's room.

I juggled the cookies and small cup of milk around so I could quietly knock on her door before opening it slowly and placing the cookies and milk on the nightstand beside her bed. I watched her eye the cookies. She narrowed her eyes at them, then me.

"Are that store bought?" She feigned a gasp, as if horrified. "Chloe, your losing your touch."

I shrugged, "It's all I had." I sat on her bed, one leg hanging off and the other tucked in front of me. "You want to talk about today?"

She was quiet, I assumed debating on my question, before she sighed and began to tell me about her day. She told me about the people she met and her classes. She ended on the Cullens, a family I had already heard remarks about at the store. They were the talk of the town, other than my sister and myself. Specifically, though, she mentioned Edward Cullen. He seemed like an odd young man and admittedly his antics made me unsettled.

Finally, I settled on, "He sounds like a weird guy, but I don't think you should be too concerned. Tomorrow though, maybe you could request a seat change?" I wasn't sure if she would really follow my advice, and if the teachers would even allow it, but it was all I could do.

I thanked her for opening up to me and wished her a good night. I went to leave, but paused, "Oh, try playing some music to block out the rain." I offered with a crooked smile; she wasn't fooling anyone.

I spared a few more thoughts on this Edward Cullen and how strange he was before I reached my room and forgot all about it for the time being. I snuggled into my bed and quickly drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This will not be an Edward/OC pairing, this is Chloe's story within the Twilight. Bella keeps her Edward and Chloe will judge accordingly. That being said, it is not a hate Bella story. I'm hoping to convey that they were close when they were younger, so as they age and Bella must keep secrets from her, she will get upset. **

**The first story is not really one of romance, I'm sorry to say. I have made the themes of "Drama" and "Supernatural" because it's not based upon the specific romance of one character. She will be paired, just not right now. I guess a good hint for things to come would be that she will be with a shapeshifter, Chloe isn't destined to be a part of the Cullen family other than through Bella.**

**For my guest reader, I don't want to give away a lot but yeah eventually.**

**zigra1825 - I don't have a pairing tagged because this was mainly Chloe struggling with her sister. Her romance doesn't start until the end, more towards New Moon. **

**DxGRAYxMAN - No, she was just pondering on how a weird guy was creeping on her sister and if she should be concerned. **

* * *

Our second day came quick enough and I made breakfast for us all again. Charlie was gone before Bella woke up, having had to leave earlier that morning. Bella moodily came in and I dropped the depressed young woman off. I sighed, hoping she would be alright today.

I left the parking lot and made my way to the diner. This time, I had brought stuff with me to sit in the diner for a bit and do some job searching. I ordered a cup of coffee and settling in for a few hours.

It wasn't too long before I heard my name being called. I looked up and around the area until I spied Mr. and Mrs. Newton. I smiled broadly and waved.

"I was wondering when we were going to see you, though I honestly thought it would be in the store." Mr. Newton chuckled.

"This is only my second day!" I huffed, feigning irritation. "I'll be there soon enough; I need to grab some new hiking boots and maybe some for Bella."

"Your sister doesn't strike me as the hiking type?" Mrs. Newton asked with confusion.

"Oh, she's not. But I'm hoping to get her to do it with me at least once or twice." I said hopefully, and under my breath added, "Or trick her into going."

It fell on deaf ears though, which was probably for the best. They asked about how I had been and how Phoenix was, how my mom was. I answered what questions I could before Mrs. Newton pointed out the time.

"We're heading to the shop, but definitely stop by! We'll have to catch up." Mr. Newton said, both of them waving goodbye as they headed out the door.

I should have guessed my stay in the diner wouldn't really be that peaceful. I ended up having several others from grade school coming in, interrupting their own morning routine to stop by and say hello. Each one insisting that I plan a day with them to catch up. I was disappointed in the actual amount of job hunting I did, but I was also relieved to have the first sighting already started.

I left after a couple hours, exhausted from my socializing, and took a nap at home. While I was a pretty outgoing person, I still preferred my own space overall.

I was in the school parking lot waiting for Bella well before the last bell of the day. I was determined to beat the traffic and get my sister out of here in a decent enough time. I shot her a text and let her know where I'd be waiting and settled into the truck's seat.

When the bell rang, the parking lot flooded with obnoxious teens. While it was true, I graduated last year and wasn't the much older, I never had patience for any of the teens in school. I eagerly watched as Bella exited, but saw she was a little distracted. I followed her gaze to the group that looked pretty out of place. While I didn't really have a sense of what name brand clothes were or anything, I could tell that their way of living was a little bit more…expensive than everyone else's. Clothes and a nice car weren't exactly what set them apart from everyone else. They seemed so _pale_, but maybe it was just the lighting in the overcast day. Something nagged at my memories, but before I could linger on it, Bella was opening her door.

"Chloe?" She asked, the look of someone who knew all too well what I was doing stared into my soul. "They are pretty mesmerizing, aren't they?"

"Yeah. From here they seem intimidating." I confessed, not sure if I was intimidated because something about them made me unsettled or because I felt inept at the thought of being around something so seemingly perfect. "Which one's Edward?"

"He wasn't here today."

I swore I heard disappointment in her voice.

We got home and together started up dinner. She told me about her classes again today and about a boy named Mike Newton that seemed to have taken to her. As soon as she said his name, I had barked with laughter.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, abruptly stopping the marinate she was preparing for the steak.

"It's just, I remember him from when I lived here, and we were all in school. I know his parents; they own they own a sports store in town. I actually ran into them and like half the town when I was at the diner today." I exaggerated.

"Well, he's following me like a little puppy." She said with irritation and I laughed again.

"What else happened today?" I asked once my laughter subsided, eager to hear more.

The subject transitioned all over the place and I reminded her to send mom an email at some point. God knows she probably spammed her already, especially if she had already sent me a few. If I remember correctly one even asked about Bella.

We went our separate ways once the prep was done and potatoes were in the oven. I settled at the kitchen table, reading _The Sight_. Charlie came home and followed the smell into the kitchen with a wary look that had me chuckling. "You'll be alright, dad." There's a reason Bella and I took over cooking at mom's place.

"What's for dinner?" He questioned.

"Steak and potatoes." Bella provided as she rushed into the kitchen to set the steak to broil.

He nodded in approval and I sent a knowing smile to Bella that we both shared. He lingered a moment more before he left to sit in the living room. I set the table and made sure there was nothing else Bella needed from me before I joined him in the living room to watch Tv.

I didn't really pay any mind to what was on the TV, watching mindlessly while being lost in my own thoughts. Curiously, I asked him how Billy and Jacob were as well as the rest of his friends up in La Push. He was close with a few of them and he let me know he had a fishing trip coming up. He also let me know which jobs he had heard that was available.

"Do you remember the La Push stables I went to when I was younger?" I asked him, not even trying to hide my excitement.

"Yeah, that one you took lessons at, right?"

I had been so eager for lessons there that I had often worked in return for lessons. There was no way we would have been able to afford it otherwise. I nodded my head with an excited smile. "Yes, that one. They had an ad down at the market. I was thinking of giving them a call."

He nodded in agreement, "That would be a good job for you."

"But… we may have to get me a car before then. Would you mind coming with me to check out what's around?"

We talked over the details, him offering to try and pay more of a portion than I personally thought he should. I assured him I had been saving up anyways, but that I would appreciate a little help if he was still willing to when the time came.

Bella announced that Dinner was ready, and I encouragingly helped Charlie up off the couch. I always loved my sister's cooking and assured him it wasn't anything to be nervous about.

We all sat down and began to eat quietly. It would seem I was a type of buffer between the two. The quiet was comfortable, but they're communication still seemed a bit hesitant, even awkward at times. Soon enough Charlie reached out to her, asking how school was. She described her first couple days of school, earning a snort from me when she mentioned some of the eager to help boys.

"Speaking of the Newtons, I ran into them at the diner today." I made a cringey face and added, "And got out some of my socializing with like half my class from elementary and middle school." It was an exaggeration, but it really did feel like it!

"Do you know anything about the Cullen Family?" Bella tentatively ventured out. Curious, I turned to Charlie as well.

He looked upset before he went into a long-winded explanation that I think was more of a rant than anything else. He was genuinely upset about how some of the people in town talked about them. They appeared to be a nice family from what Charlie had said, but I guess the townsfolk here thought they were an odd family and spread all sorts of rumors and such.

Exhausted from my day, I excused myself and set my dish by the sink to clean later. My head was swimming with the applications and the need for a new car, wondering if there was even a place near Forks. If there wasn't, that would mean I would have to go out of town. I settled down at my desk and looked over the applications I had picked up and let out a sigh, feeling a little overwhelmed. While I wanted to focus on the stable, I needed to make sure I kept my options open. I set a notebook beside my laptop on the desk and started writing notes about used cars from places around us.

* * *

The rest of the week was relatively uneventful, and maybe it was better that way. We settled into a routine where I made breakfast and Bella made dinner, splitting the household chores between us. Admittedly until I found a job, I offered to take more of the chores because it made more sense with me being home.

I was quick to drive out to La Push to give the stables my application, eager to see everyone again. Most of the other students had moved on and they had made a lot of renovations, but the feel of the of the stables over all was still very inviting. They had become more tourist oriented than just training horses and giving lessons. I couldn't see the owners this time, they were out in another city for a riding workshop for the next few days, but they assured me they would be home soon.

Another day Charlie went with me to see what was around town as far as cars, but I didn't find anything that would be suitable. He offered to take me to Port Angeles the next time we could to get a better selection.

Monday morning came quick and I woke up feeling more of a chill in the house than usual. Curious, I wrapped myself in my robe and looked outside to see the early morning light revealing a thin blanket of snow on the ground.

"Snow!" I whispered eagerly under my breath. I hadn't realized just how much I missed it.

It put a pep in my step for the morning as I got breakfast started for everyone. I had missed Charlie; he'd left even earlier than I could wake up this time around. I was about to wake up my sister when she moodily came into the kitchen looking more depressed than usual.

"Brighten up Bella, it snowed!" I practically sang. She grunted back at me, or maybe it was a groan.

But she managed a smile from seeing how happy I was. There was a time the roles were reversed; I was the one who grew moody from the clear skies and the sun beating down on the desert. I was quick to the door, quickly walking out only to almost slide on an ice patch. I felt Bella's hands reach out to me and steady me.

"Chloe!" She scolded, "You knew it was icey! You can't just run out like that."

I laughed, holding onto the door frame and my sister's arm. "I know, but I was so excited. Do you smell the snow? Oh, it's so beautiful!"

I grinned broadly, gazing out towards the front yard. There was a quiet beauty in the untouched snow. It blanketed the forest and made things temporarily muted.

"Let's go, I'm going to be late." She said grimly, though I caught the smile on her face as I mentioned I might get my camera out. It had been at least a year since I felt the want to pick it up and do anything with it.

I hoped she wasn't right about being late, but the snow made everyone much slower than usual as they tried to be cautious out on the roads. While it was safer like that, it threw the time schedule I kept for us out the window. We just barely made it with enough time for me to drive up to the drop off area and send her off. While she gave me an earful, her words didn't even phase my good mood and I carefully navigated my way back home to perch on the porch and play with my camera before the snow was washed away by the rain.

The end of the school day came, and I found myself there early to pick up Bella. She seemed frazzled, but relieved that the snow was gone. I guess Mike Newton had been trying to set up a huge snow fight, but the rain washed away all his fun.

"Oh, the horror." I mocked as we walked into the house and took off our coats.

"I would have been wet and cold, I could get sick." She grumbled back.

Chuckling, I shook my head, "Uh-huh, sure."

I walked into the living room, falling into the sofa and reaching out to grab my book so I could settle back into reading.

"Edward came back today." Bella quietly said from the coat rack where she was adjusting her raincoat.

"Oh?" I questioned, setting my book to the side to focus on her with a quirked brow, hoping she would elaborate. She turned to me with an unreadable look.

"He seemed different."

"Different bad?"

"No, like happier, almost. He acted like my first day never happened."

"That's weird." I stated, wondering if I should be concerned about him. Then it hit me, "Wait, you never changed your seat?"

She shrugged, "He was gone. I wasn't even sure if he was coming back."

"That's fair, I guess." I shrugged too.

She left to sit in the kitchen where she began her homework, a comfortable silence settling over us. Our family wasn't always the loudest, but we were comfortable that way.

* * *

**I am following the general plot lines of the Twilight book, you could probably guess as to which chapter is coming up... **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning my own personal nightmare happened. I always have been protective of my sister, we were so close in age that despite our personality difference, we were inseparable at times. Whenever the other was hurt or sick, we would always be at their side. I remember once when we were young, I lost her in the store and I freaked out until we found her calmly lingering over at the help desk, already looking for us. She was always the more grounded one of the two us.

I drove her to school, as usual, and we chatted about the horse stable. I was already trying to convince her to come riding with me. Her argument was that she was far too uncoordinated to ride a horse, but I assured her that they had old "bomb proof" horses that were specifically trained for people like her. I parked the truck in the spot I normally did where she would wait and keep warm until she had to leave.

The best answer I could get from her was "I'll think about it", and that was good enough for me. I dropped the conversation and helped gather her things. As she left the truck, I noticed she had forgotten one of her textbooks. I quickly got out and tried to flag her down, but my voice caught in my throat.

My sister was standing between a large van and our truck. I tried to scream her name, I tried to move, but I was frozen. I'm not even sure I could have even gotten there in time. It didn't matter, though, because as the van hit the truck it jostled back and knocked into me. I stumbled to the ground not just from the truck but from my shoes losing its grip on the slippery pavement. Pain flared up into my shoulder and I let out a cry. I got up from the ground and looked around, disoriented. Where was my sister? "Isabella!" I shrieked, grasping the truck and trying to get around it.

I was terrified of what I might find on the other side, I was prepared for blood. "Bella!" I cried out again, anxiety creeping into my chest. My mind was already creating pictures of horror, replaying the sound of the screeching breaks and the sound of vehicles crunching.

Someone tried to pull me away before I could attempt to climb into the bed of the truck and my good arm went swinging. I've never actually punched someone before, but I was willingly to try. I needed to see my sister, I needed to make sure she was alright. I think I heard someone say I was bleeding too and at the back of my mind I wasn't shocked. I knew I was probably bruised to hell on my left shoulder as it seemed to take the impact.

"Chloe, I'm alright!" I paused upon hearing my sister's voice. She sounded disoriented, but alive.

"Bella." I breathed in relief. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Edward got me out of the way int time." I caught irritation in her tone and while I was curious, I was far more concerned with just know she was safe. I owed Edward a thank you, it would seem. Later, I would question what she'd said, as I hadn't seen him either.

I finally allowed them to pull me aside and wait for the EMT's and adults to move the van. Once it was free, I rushed to Bella. The EMT's had gotten to her first and were already asking her questions.

"Miss!" One tried to pull me aside and away from my sister, I whirled around with fiery eyes, prepared to give them a piece of my mind when Bella stepped in.

"She's my sister." She reached out to me and I immediately came to her side and grasped her hand as they began to prepare a gurney. The sight made me anxious, I squeezed harder. "Chloe, please, I'm fine. Really!" She tried to assure me.

I adamantly stuck by her, even as they loaded her in the ambulance. They treated me while I was in there, checking out my bruises and repeatedly saying how we got off lucky. If anything, I was more injured than she was.

I followed where they carted off my sister, trying not to get in their way but still trailing like a lost puppy. I stood protectively by her side even after the nurse left. I scolded Bella as she removed the neck brace that was provided to her and received a glare in return.

A boy on a gurney was carted through, the one I assumed that almost killed my sister. I shouldn't have, it was an accident, but in that moment I resented him.

"Edward Cullen, he was standing next to me."

"Cullen? I didn't see him…wow, it all happened so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

I eyed my sister suspiciously. She was lying, that's why it had sounded strange in the parking lot. She looked me square in the eyes, challenging me. Daring me to question her statement.

"The thing is, I don't really remember seeing him…" I quietly said, trying to remember the scene but ultimately not really want to remember any of it.

"He says he was right next to me." Her lips were pursed, as if my comment made her irritated. She said nothing more on it, glaring angrily around the room.

I forced myself to keep trying to remember. _Had _he been there? I had been so focused on my sister. For just a moment, I was looking right at my sister, the van coming after her. My chest tightened and I sucked in a breath, rubbing my hand on my temple. I fought the urge to cringe as I remembered the shrieking of the tires, the vehicles crunching, and the screaming crowd. My world had briefly halted as I wondered if my sister was dead. No where in that, had I seen Edward.

I sat on the bed, the events replaying over and over as I tried to figure it out why she was trying to force this lie out. I lay a possessive hand on my sister's leg as she rested.

"Is she sleeping?"

Looking up, I met honey colored eyes. He was young and very pale. Up close, there was something about him that made me cautious. Not quite afraid, but on guard. He passed one of the heater vents and I swore he must have been wearing a hint of a sweet-scented cologne. I eyed him warily, unable to meet his unsettling honey colored eyes.

"Edward Cullen." He greeted me, offering a hand that felt like ice. I didn't think anything of it, it was freezing outside.

"Chloe Swan."

I was quiet, watching him. My previous thoughts were at a halt as I examined him. He was strange, that was for sure. He seemed tense as he looked over my sister before turning to meet my gaze. I wanted to look away, but I was trapped as his eyes bore into me. My mind froze.

"Thank you." I croaked out, trying to find my voice. A part of me felt that even if I never knew exactly what had happened, he clearly was the person to thank for my sister's life.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go." My sister complained. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like me and Tyler?"

I listened to their conversation, staring quietly at the floor feeling oddly subdued. They're conversation struck me to be more like bickering than anything else. Any other time and I would have either pointed it out or just started laughing. Someone approached, my gaze lifted from the stranger's shoes and up until I was looking into another pair of honey colored eyes. I quickly looked away upon meeting them. They unsettled me.

He held an air of authority about him but seemed gentle all at the same time. He was pale as well with the same eyes as Edward, it was probably the only two characteristics they shared. "You must be Dr. Cullen." I spoke, interrupting the two teens.

He grinned, one that admittedly made me a little bashful, which isn't really like me at all. He was handsome and no doubt drew the looks of all the females and maybe even males within the hospital. His kind atmosphere he gave off eased the wary feeling that was building within. He offered a hand for me to shake, which I hesitantly took.

"Chloe Swan." He started, "I have a few questions to ask your sister, but in the meantime I'd like a nurse to see to your cuts and bruises."

I stayed put, possessively guarding my sister. I had just watched her almost die and I didn't want to be leaving her side any time soon. I defiantly stared him down, grasping the blankets tightly.

"Chloe, go." Bella barked. I looked to her, hurt by her tone. "You can hover later."

Bella was always the more stable one of the too of us. She was my rock. When all hope seemed to be lost, she would be the one to pull me together and remind me that it would be okay. And right now, she was calm and collected, if a little hostile.

"Alright." I said with a clipped tone.

I stepped aside and trailed a nurse to a spot a few curtains down where she proceeded to poke and prod me. I was bruised bad, but all in all I would be fine. She told me that I got lucky being so close to it and that I wasn't more injured. But my sister, she was even luckier. Maybe I should have been more suspicious, but she was safe, and I didn't really want to question that.

I sought out Bella when they were done with me. I was anxious to have her in my sight again. I turned the corner I was sure I saw her go down and tried not to run down the hall. Edward had just turned towards me, but he seemed to look past me. His face was unreadable, but whatever he and my sister had talked about left her irritated.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, holding her at arm's length and looking her in the eye.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"Jesus, Bella, take a breath. I know this seems like a hassle to you, but I was really worried, okay?" I took a deep breath and let it out, calming down now that most of this was all over. "I thought I was going to lose you." I hugged her close, clinging to her.

I couldn't see her face, but she was quiet for a moment and I could feel her breathing regulating more. "Don't be so dramatic, Chloe." She sighed.

I stepped back, looking at her with a concerned expression. "Just give me this, okay?" I couldn't find the right words; I couldn't figure out how to express to her that I was just another helpless bystander watching. I was useless and there was nothing I could do. That van was going to hit her and there was nothing I was going to be able to do to stop it.

I heard her sigh, possibly in irritation, as I hugged her one last time.

Together, we walked into the waiting room. I squeezed her hand for support and tried to be a shield from what looked like a lot of kids from the school in such a small space. I wasn't too claustrophobic, but he amount of people trying to hoard around Bella made me suddenly feel anxious. We met up with Charlie and he went to her other side, together we were an impenetrable wall between her and her classmates.

When we made it home, all I wanted to do was fall into bed and snuggle into the covers. Before we could all go our separate ways, Charlie informed us that he had called our mom. I began to get my phone out of my pocket as Bella groaned.

"I'll start the call." I was always better at talking to mom, even if she was the calmer one that could rein her in. On some occasions, if mom was going to freak out, it was best for me to handle her first until she was ready to be calmed down.

After a few hours of switching the phone around and Renee taking turns pleading for us to come home or for one of us to talk sense into the other one, we hung up and had a mutual agreement that neither of us wanted to really socialize.

Sometime in the night, I crept into Bella's room to check on her. I quietly climbed into her bed, my nose inches from hers like when we were kids.

"Chloe." Bella complained, obviously half asleep.

"I'm making sure your okay_._" I defended myself quietly. I reached out and placed my hand over her on her pillow. "I thought I was going to loses you…"

My anxiety hadn't settled at all. The shrieking from the van still imprinted into my mind. It was all I heard when I closed my eyes. "I was so afraid." I whispered, eyes stinging with tears threatening to fall. I was always more emotional.

"But I'm okay now, if anything I just have a headache. I'm here." She softly spoke in return, trying to soothe my anxieties.

We fell silent, her probably falling back to sleep. I spent the night there, like the sleep overs we used to have. She may have been fine, but I wasn't.

* * *

**Next up, the seasons begin to change and Chloe makes a bad life choice. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for not updating, I had some life events that took priority. I'm happy to be back making some chapters. Usually I have a back flow of chapters, but this is my last one, so I'm hoping to spend time on my chapters to make sure my updates will be consistent. **

* * *

The following weekend Charlie took us to Port Angles for me to go car shopping. I was pleased to come out of it was a compact CRV with four-wheel drive. It was used but ran great and had a new set of tires. The color was a dark blue and I was already in love with it.

It was just in time too, the stables called me for an interview, which was mostly for formalities sake. I had the job from the moment I had asked them for it, or so they made it seem. I started the next day. While it was laborious work, I was fine with it. In the long run I had hope to pursue a career in working with animals, though I hadn't really refined what I wanted to do. That I was still indecisive about.

For five days out of the week I would clean stalls, feed and groom horses, and eventually do basic lessons and trail rides for tourists. So long as I used the well-trained horses, or "Bomb Proof" as they called it.

One afternoon I was taking one of the longer trails and against my better judgment, went off the trail. It was relaxing and honestly the forest was my home. I had been on the trails before, long ago. And while there were still some differences from just time aging, much of it was the same. I took my camera, taking pictures of anything that caught my eye.

We were deep in the forest when my horse began to act up, which was never a good sign. I sat deep in the saddle and prepared for the gelding to flee from whatever was causing him so much distress. I prayed it wasn't a cougar.

He began to snort and dance around in place. We paused as his nostrils flared. Running was great and all, but there was a chance that it would just be eager for the chase. I heard being loud and bigger would make a cougar second think, but I wasn't sure this gelding was up to defying his need for flight.

"I know, Finn, I know." I quietly said as he breathed heavily. For a moment, I was scared. I searched my saddlebags for something and found my knife and air horn. "You're not going to like this, I'll try whistling first..." I spoke to myself allowed.

I pulled his reins, hoping to keep Finn settled. But I think the fear that I let slip added to his, because before I could steady myself to use my mountain lion training, the gelding squealed and attempted to rear up.

While it was a great ambush, the cougar never made it to us. I tried to rein in Finn as much as I could, he danced around in sheer terror. But the sight before me was something I had never seen before. There was a massive shadow of a beast on the mountain lion, not letting up. The snarls that came out of the beast was like something I had never heard before, and yet reminded me of a wolf.

The cougar had switched targets, now fighting for its life. While I would have loved to stick around to figure out what it was, I wasn't sure anything that rivaled the size of a grizzly bear having a turf war with a cougar was something I should see the outcome of in case it saw me as a target too.

I gave Finn his head and let him take us home, encouraging him to go back on a well beaten down trail to keep him from hurting either of us. Later, I would shrug it off to everyone at the stables, warning them a bear and cougar was having some sort of battle in the woods and to be safe. But I couldn't shake the fact that I knew I saw the figure of a large wolf.

* * *

The seasons began to slowly turn to spring. I was always excited for the seasonal changes and helped lift the spirits of those in the house too. I opened all the windows and cleaned the whole house, letting as much light in as I could. I ended up sanding down the cabinets and painting on a smooth finish, letting them take on more of a natural wood look.

I was tidying up the living room when Bella stormed in looking completely exasperated. "I'm making enchiladas." She announced and set to work immediately with no room for questions.

After a moment, I walked in. "What's the occasion?" I chuckled quietly as she aggressively got things out of the cabinets and began to prep.

"I hate boys." She didn't elaborate, as usual.

"I'm not arguing, teenage boys can be pretty dense, but what has you hating them this time?"

"That Girl's choice dance is coming up and Mike, Eric, and Tyler all asked." She grumbled, laying dishes down a little too hard.

"Calm down, don't break the dish." She sent me a withering look. "It's it supposed to be Girl's Choice?"

"Exactly! But none of them can take no for an answer, so if anyone asks, I won't be here."

"Oh?" I asked, settling at the kitchen table. "Where will you be?"

"I don't know." She huffed. But then after a moment, "Seattle. I'll go to Seattle."

I nodded my head, setting up my laptop to filter through and edit some pictures I'd take of the flowers. Shortly thereafter, the phone rang. We stared at each other and I shrugged, personally I would just let if go to voice mail. As it turned out, it was some girls from her school, so I tuned out and put my headphones back on.

That night at dinner, Bella announced that she was going to Seattle as she had said earlier. Curiously, I looked to Charlie to see how he would handle it. Like I thought, he worried over her. Honestly, she would probably be better in a city than myself.

"Dad, she'll be fine." I interjected when he offered to take her. "And if she would like, she can take my car, so she doesn't have to worry about the truck."

"Alright." Charlie seemed a little irritated, but he sighed in acceptance. "But if you do go, take your sister." And that was that.

I shrugged and looked to Bella, who appeared to want to protest. I shrugged, "I don't mind, I can request the day easily enough."

"Okay." She nodded her head in acceptance.

"Will you be back in time for the dance?"

I saw Bella's face twist from relieved to exasperated so fast. "No, I don't dance, Dad."

"Oh, that's right." He said, realization dawning on him. I laughed from my seat at the whole thing.

* * *

I drove into our driveway and sat for a moment there. It had been a long day; I'd gone in early that morning and I was tired. I looked around, seeing the driveway empty and looking at the clock, I didn't think Bella would be back for a few hours still. All I wanted was a hot bath and a nap.

I walked through the door and set my keys down, almost jumping out of my skin when I saw Bella standing in the doorway of the kitchen as if she were a deer in the headlights. For a moment, we both stared speechless.

"Bella?" I growled, wanting answers now but trying to be patient. She was supposed to be in school.

"Blood typing in Biology."

"And?" I pressed.

"Edward drove me home. His sister, Alice, will drop off my truck soon." She promised.

I pinned her with a silent, scrutinizing gaze for a moment longer before saying, "Better be home before dad, cause I'm not explaining this one." I warned and left it at that.

I began to walk up stairs before asking, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"That's all that matters then." I smiled, continuing up the steps toward the bathroom.

"Also, I'm going to Seattle with Edward!" She announced from the foot of she stairs.

I laughed out loud, "Good luck telling dad!" I shouted before shutting the bathroom door. He'd probably be fine and I would encourage, but the idea of the scenario made me chuckle.


End file.
